Dolus
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Sherlock y John llevan dos felices años en una relación. Mycroft y Greg están saliendo. Y Moriarty siempre tiene que llegar a joder las cosas. UniLock. [Prompt: Engaño]


**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.

* * *

Sherlock conoció a John afuera de la facultad de medicina.

Su única amiga, Molly, tomaba clases ahí. Y resultaba que por ser una estudiante de excelencia tenía pase libre a trabajar con los cadáveres donados a la universidad. Sherlock quería tomar prestado un pulmón. Es necesario mencionar que Sherlock no era una persona querida o popular, era odiado por su gran intelecto y su aparente afición por dejar a todos en ridículo. Sebastian Wikes era parte de los que Sherlock dejó en ridículo, y no le agradó. Ese día Wikes lo había seguido hasta medicina, y antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el edificio Sherlock se vio arrastrado por Wikes y sus otros amigos matones hacia un corredor vacío a un costado del edificio donde fue brutalmente golpeado. Dos de sus costillas se rompieron, al igual que su labio, muñeca derecha y varios vasos sanguíneos, si los moretones que comenzaban a aparecer en su pálida piel indicaban algo. Wikes lo dejó ahí tirado, sin poder moverse, como un saco inútil de basura. Varias personas pasaron junto al corredor donde él estaba tirado, riendo, charlando o simplemente caminando, pero ninguno giró la cabeza para verlo, como si fuera invisible.

Y por un momento pensó que no tenía sentido vivir, ¿cuál era el punto? Nadie lo extrañaría si Wikes hubiera decidido matarlo; Su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado como para notar su ausencia, no tenía amigos y sus padres estaban muertos. Era insignificante. Inservible.

Era un sentimiento extraño el que provocaba contemplar tu propia muerte, algo combinado entre liberación, miedo y ansiedad. Y anhelo.

Sherlock estaba preparado para morir. Y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado John.

Cuando apareció, Sherlock no se había movido ni un milímetro, por lo que estaba detrás de un bote de basura, rodeado de muchas botellas que se habían roto cuando lo habían aventado sobre ellas y con algunos de sus trozos encajados en su piel. Y, de algún modo, John lo vio. No iba con nadie, y parecía apurado, pero se detuvo.

Al igual que Molly, John era un estudiante de medicina y Sherlock aprendería después que John iba camino a su práctica de rugby cuando vio un pie sobresalir del basurero. Encontró a Sherlock.

En cuanto Sherlock escuchó pisadas acercándose a él su cuerpo se encogió instintivamente, temeroso de que Wikes hubiera decidido que no lo había golpeado lo suficiente. Adoptó la mirada más amenazante que pudo y se preparó para cualquier cosa menos lo que pasó.

—¿Estás bien? —Un extraño le extendió su mano. Rubio, de apariencia amable y musculosa. Su sonrisa era demasiado grande, aunque sus ojos denotaban preocupación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por él? ¿Por un extraño a quien no le debía nada?

—Bien. —Sherlock miró la mano con recelo y, después de haber decidido que no era un potencial peligro, la aceptó y se irguió, enorgulleciéndose ante el hecho de haber eliminado en lo más posible el dolor de sus facciones. Dios, su pecho dolía. Y su muñeca parecía estar en llamas. Dedicó un momento para observar a recién llegado; atlético, amable, con sed de aventura y extremadamente guapo, Sherlock pensó.

—No pareces bien. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó? —La expresión de Sherlock se volvió inmediatamente más recelosa.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero el extraño lo detuvo

—No, lo siento. Dije algo estúpido, ni siquiera sé tu nombre y te pregunto cosas sobre tu vida. —rio nerviosamente y con un ligero tono de urgencia. —Supongo que es un hábito, es lo primero que se tiene que preguntar en un hospital, estoy haciendo mis prácticas. Te diré algo, ¿por qué no me dejas examinarte? Deberíamos comprobar que no tengas ningún daño interno severo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —Sherlock cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie al sentir un agudo dolor provocado por un trozo de vidrio incrustado en su pie. Quizá sí necesitaba atención médica después de todo.

El rubio notó lo ocurrido y sus ojos analizaron instantáneamente el cuerpo del otro en busca de heridas graves. Se acercó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de hacer movimientos lentos para no asustar a Sherlock.

—¿Puedes sentarte un momento? ¿Por favor? —Sherlock se sentó sobre un pupitre roto que alguien había botado junto al enorme bote de basura, probablemente pensando que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de meterlo si de todos modos los de la basura lo arrojarían todo al camión. El hombre se arrodilló frente a él, colocó el pie herido de Sherlock sobre su propia rodilla y examinó con cuidado la herida. Sherlock se sentía extrañamente expuesto.—¿Puedo?

Sin saber bien a qué se refería, Sherlock asintió. Segundos después el vidrio de su pie fue retirado y, pasando el dolor inicial, Sherlock se sintió aliviado. Inmediatamente, el hombre procedió a quitarle el zapato y el calcetín para examinar el corte.

—Es superficial, aunque sí vas a necesitar puntadas. Por suerte no se cortó un tendón. —El extraño parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para Sherlock, y él estaba feliz con eso. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, en ese momento la atención del otro volvió a centrarse en Sherlock. —No es nada grave, pero necesitas ir a un hospital.

—No me gustan los hospitales.

—Bueno, pues es perfecto. —sonrió brillantemente. —Deja que yo te revise, de esa manera tú no tienes que ir al hospital y yo puedo practicar.

—¿Y qué gano yo? —Sherlock alzó una ceja con cautela, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no provocarse más dolor. John sonrió enormemente, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

—Si te parece bien, me gustaría invitarte a una cita. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Suena justo?

Sherlock sonrió tímidamente. —Muy justo. Mi nombre es Sherlock, por cierto. Sherlock Holmes.

—John Watson, a tu servicio.

Si eres una persona romántica, podrías decir que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista.

o0o

Su primera cita fue excelente y, tras unos cuantos meses de citas y de John pasando la mayor parte de su vida en el departamento de Sherlock, los dos comenzaron a salir oficialmente. Antes de eso, Sherlock había estado compartiendo departamento con un compañero de facultad, Victor Trevor, pero Victor acababa la universidad ese semestre y se mudaría, lo que dejaba a Sherlock con un departamento en el centro de Londres con una habitación disponible y medio alquiler faltante. Naturalmente, John se mudó con él.

Fue por eso que John descubrió que Sherlock podía ser alguien realmente… interesante. Faltaba a la mayoría de sus clases porque las consideraba demasiado aburridas, idiotas y predecibles, optando por quedarse en casa haciendo experimentos más entretenidos. Al parecer los maestros estaban bien con que faltara a clases y sólo apareciera a los exámenes, porque sus calificaciones eran excepcionales. Sherlock le había contado a John que sólo asistía a clase cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

También tocaba el violín por horas sin parar, y John había descubierto que el escuchar las melodías podía darle un mejor indicador del estado emocional de su novio que las palabras.

Y, claro, de vez en cuando se encerraba en su palacio mental por días y olvidaba cumplir sus necesidades básicas. En esos casos era el trabajo de John alimentarlo. No, borren eso _, siempre_ era el trabajo de John alimentar a Sherlock porque de otra forma su novio jamás probaría bocado, pero cuando se metía en su palacio mental la tarea de John se volvía considerablemente más complicada.

En fin, que a John el vivir con Sherlock le parecía la vida ideal. Y facilitaba mucho el tener sexo, en realidad. No tenían que lidiar con otro inquilinos o tener cuidado de ser muy ruidosos. Era perfecto.

Y así pasaron dos años.

oOo

La universidad no aceptaba relaciones homosexuales. Por lo general los profesores y la mayor parte de la comunidad estudiantil hacía la vista gorda a estas relaciones, ya fuera porque les parecía absurda esa política, porque ellos mismos estaban en una relación homosexual, o porque sinceramente no les interesaba. Por lo tanto, era difícil que una relación de esta naturaleza fuera castigada, pero si alguien decidía tomarse el tiempo y el esfuerzo de llevar evidencia al directivo universitario… Bueno. Adiós a los estudios superiores.

Sherlock se enteró de esto demasiado tarde.

Si alguien le preguntaba dónde comenzó, podría haber dicho sin lugar a dudas que empezó desde el 12 de octubre veinte años atrás. El día en que James Moriarty nació.

Desde que se conocieron, James odió a Sherlock con cada fibra de su ser. Y había hecho la meta en su vida hacerle la vida imposible. Cuando Moriarty había comenzado a salir con Sebastian Moran un año atrás, Sherlock había albergado la esperanza de que esto cambiara de parecer al futuro criminal sobre sus deseos asesinos hacia él. Pero no. Sólo le ganó otro que quería cortarle la cabeza, porque si Jim quería algo, ese algo se convertiría inmediatamente en el objetivo de Sebastian.

Así pues, tenía dos enemigos jurados, una amiga y un novio. Todo parecía irle bien. Y lo siguió pareciendo cuando por tres meses no recibió ningún ataque o broma pesada de parte de sus dos enemigos.

Por insistencia de John, Sherlock había comenzado a asistir a algunas clases, para la absoluta confusión de sus maestros. Y justamente se encontraba a mitad de una cuando el mensaje de Mycroft le llegó. Simple, al grano, pero lo destruyó por completo.

[Moriarty tiene a John. Lo siento. ]

Sherlock no necesitaba más, inmediatamente metió todas sus cosas a su mochila y salió velozmente del salón, sin importarle las miradas atónitas que le dedicaban tanto sus compañeros como su profesor. Tomó el primer taxi que se detuvo y, dándole instrucciones al conductor de ser rápido, llegó a la casa de su hermano en una de las zonas más prestigiosas de Londres en menos de veinte minutos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Demandó saber ni bien hubo entrado. Tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa, no necesitaba que le abrieran.

Encontró a Mycroft sentado en el comedor con una botella de vino frente a él, la corbata aflojada y los dedos enterrados en su cabello en un obvio gesto de desesperación. En cuanto el mayor reparó en la presencia de su hermano al frente de él, trató de recobrar la compostura lo mejor que pudo y le dedicó una débil sonrisa que carecía de alma.

—Sherlock, por favor siéntate. —reluctante, Sherlock obedeció y vio a Mycroft servirse una última copa de vino ante de guardar la botella. —Te ofrecería, pero te conozco y prefiero evitar tener que llevar mi alfombra o mi traje a la tintorería.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía. Mycroft suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse.

—Hace unas horas recibí una visita de Moriarty. —comenzó con un tono tentativo, intentando averiguar qué tan alterado estaba su hermano y qué tan seguro era proseguir hablando. Pese a la obvia molestia que esto le ocasionaba, Sherlock se mantuvo calmado.

—¿Y?

—John ya había salido con varios hombres antes de ti. —Sherlock frunció el ceño con enfado, pero Mycrfot continuó. —Y, claro, lleva dos años contigo, pero si uno sabe buscar bien…

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —La expresión de Mycroft se suavizó, como si se estuviera disculpando por lo que iba a decir.

—Tienen fotos algo… comprometedoras, de John con otros hombres. Me parece que algunas también te incluyen a ti, pero no te ves demasiado.

—Ve al grano. —Sherlock seguía sin ver el punto de todo eso, ¿qué tenía que ver que John se hubiera tomado fotos con sus exnovios?

—La Universidad tiene una política de cero tolerancia ante las relaciones homosexuales. Si se diera el caso de que alguna fuera descubierta, los implicados quedarían inmediatamente expulsados, independientemente de qué tan avanzados vayan en sus estudios o de si pagaron toda la colegiatura por adelantado. —Mycroft guardó silencio un momento para permitir que su hermano procesara la información. —Moriarty vino a mi casa con el expreso motivo de enseñarme que tiene esas fotos en su posesión.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Me pidió algunas cosas, pero no son importantes. Política. —pausó. Sherlock sabía que le estaba mintiendo, no había manera en que Moriarty pidiera algo no importante, y menos habiéndoselo pedido a alguien en camino de tomar el título de Gobierno Británico. —Dijo que te contactará, te va a pedir algo totalmente diferente.

—¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Por John, supongo. Quizá cree que tus sentimientos llegan a tal nivel que harás lo que sea con tal de que no se vea afectado.

—John está a punto de terminar la carrera, y ya sabes que los trámites tardan más tiempo del que John tardará en finalizar y tener su diploma. —Sherlock quería creer en sus palabras. De verdad que sí, pero una voz dentro de él le decía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, y finalmente Sherlock habló.

—¿Por qué vino contigo? No tiene por qué amenazarte a ti, a ti no te importa John. —Mycroft sonrió tristemente.

—Pero te importa a ti, y Moriarty lo sabe. —Había un implícito _y tú me importas a mí_ dentro de la oración, pero ninguno lo mencionó. Sherlock se frotó los ojos. Mycroft, por más que tratara de evitarlo, se notaba angustiado. Demasiado más de lo que debería si el único problema fuera John.

—Sé que no me lo estás contando todo. —habló suavemente. —Dímelo.

—No.

—Mycroft…

—No es algo que necesites saber, hermano mío. —Mycroft se tomó el contenido restante de su copa y se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia la ventana y observó la vista con una extraña aura como si supera que algo muy malo iba a pasar y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Sherlock se dio por vencido y colocó los dedos debajo de su barbilla, en la clásica posición que ocupaba para pensar.

—¿Él me buscará?

—Dejará una nota en tu departamento con la dirección donde se encontrarán. —Sherlock se levantó para irse, pero Mycroft lo detuvo. —Sherlock… No hagas nada estúpido.

Sherlock sonrió cínicamente.

—Hermano mío, ¿cuándo he hecho tal cosa?

o0o

Sherlock volvió directo a su departamento. No había sentido en volver a las clases que, además de que estaban por terminar, no le enseñaban nada que no supiera ya. Aún pues, en cuanto llegó a Baker Street todavía era relativamente temprano y faltaban muchas horas para que John volviera. La nota ya estaba en la puerta.

[Oh Sherrrllllyyyy Nos vamos en el café a dos calles de tu departamento en una hora. —JM]

Sherlock no necesitaba preguntarse cómo Moriarty sabía a qué hora llegaría. Sherlock tenía sus sospechas desde un tiempo atrás de que Moriarty lo vigilaba, y ahora tenía pruebas. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió que acudiría al encuentro con Moriarty de una vez. Total, el que lo seguía podía avisarle que llegaba temprano y no tendría que esperar tanto.

Efectivamente, veinte minutos después de que hubo llegado al punto de reunión—y, por mucho, antes de la hora acordada— Jim Moriarty apareció en la puerta, sonriendo encantadoramente y vestido con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa blanca ajustada cubierta por una sudadera gris que lo hacía ver demasiado bien y demasiado gay, muchos se le quedaron mirando, inevitablemente atraídos. A Sherlock le dio asco. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar un momento hasta que se toparon con los de Sherlock y, aun sonriendo, se acercó a él.

—Sherl, llegaste temprano.

—Tú también.

—No me gusta hacer esperar a mis clientes. —sonrió educadamente, pero sus ojos muertos hacían la imagen aterradora, como si un títere malévolo sonriera. —Supongo que tu hermano te informó la situación.

Sherlock asintió.

—En ese caso iré directo al punto. Si no quieres que tu amado doctor sea expulsado antes de conseguir su título vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

—Creo que eso ya había quedado claro. —Sherlock frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres?

—Te voy a pedir un total de tres tareas. Nada grande por ahora. Tu hermano tiene en su posesión una memoria que se niega a darme. Tienes que conseguirla para mí. —Ese "por ahora" podría implicar más problemas de los que Sherlock podía contar. Era básicamente una amenaza.

—¿Dónde la consigo?

—Tengo entendido que tu hermano la dejó en manos de un tal Gregory Lestrade. —Moriarty levantó una ceja, como si lo que dijo no tuviera ninguna relevancia para él, pero Sherlock sabía que estaba fingiendo. El maldito brillo de diversión y malicia en sus ojos se lo indicaban.

Gregory Lestrade era el novio a largo plazo de Mycroft. Llevaban juntos cinco años y una vez, la única vez en su vida que Sherlock había visto borracho a Mycroft, éste le había confesado que se quería casar con su novio. Sherlock nunca lo había mencionado, pero era algo que se había grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Su relación con Greg no era nada mala, de hecho, al estar entrenando para ser policía, a veces le informaba si había algún caso interesante en Scotland Yard. Y aunque no teniendo ninguna jurisdicción no podía hacer mucho por él, Sherlock apreciaba el sentimiento. Mycroft confiaba en su novio lo suficiente como para poner en sus manos algo valioso, y Greg confiaba en Sherlock. Si lo robaba, estaría traicionando la confianza de ambos y probablemente metiendo a la pareja en un lío que inevitablemente causaría una pelea. Dependiendo de qué tan importante fuera la dichosa memoria, Sherlock podría estar acabando con la relación de su hermano.

Y Moriarty lo sabía.

—La quiero en un periodo máximo de tres días. —continuó hablando como si nada, fingiendo ser ajeno al proceso mental de su interlocutor. —Mándame un mensaje cuando la tengas.

Sherlock guardó silencio un momento, tratando de no perder la máxima dignidad posible al aceptar como un maldito perro faldero.

—¿Y Moran? ¿Decidió que es demasiado esfuerzo apoyarte en cada plan psicótico que tienes? —Moriarty le dirigió una mirada venenosa.

—Alguien—dijo, con desdén impregnado en cada letra. —Decidió adelantarse a la reunión. Sebastian está en clase.

—¿No deberías estar en clase también? —Moriarty sonrió con superioridad.

—Son demasiado estúpidas.

Con esas palabras, Moriarty se retiró, dejando a Sherlock con un café a medio terminar y una memoria que robar. Y no tenía idea de cómo lo haría.

Cuando volvió al departamento que compartía con John, su novio ya había llegado y estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión, aparentemente esperándolo. En cuanto Sherlock cerró la puerta del departamento John volteó a verlo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola. —Lo saludó, y Sherlock no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Hola.

—¿Tus clases acabaron tarde?

—No. Fui a ver a Mycroft. —Sherlock dejó su abrigo en el perchero y posteriormente se hizo bolita en el sofá junto a John, quien instintivamente pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio. —¿Qué ves?

—Doctor Who. Están repitiendo la quinta temporada. —Sherlock tarareó para dar a entender que lo había escuchado.

Los dos siguieron acurrucados frente a la televisión por un par de horas, pero mientras John enfocaba toda su atención en el programa, la mente de Sherlock no dejaba de darle vueltas al problema de la memoria. ¿Cómo podría obtenerla? Si se la pedía a Greg él pediría explicaciones, y Sherlock no creía que eso fuera lo más conveniente, lo cual lo dejaba con la única opción de robarla pero, ¿cómo? Si Mycroft se la había confiado a Greg, le debería de haber dicho lo importante que era, por lo que lo más probable era que la memoria nunca saliera del campo de visión de Greg.

Tomando eso en cuenta, Sherlock podría ocupar a su favor la confianza que el novio de su hermano le tenía y robarla cuando menos se lo esperara. Pero en cuanto se diera cuenta, Greg sospecharía inmediatamente de él y su relación se rompería por siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —A Sherlock le tomó unos segundos entender que su novio le estaba hablando.

—¿Mmh? Sí, estoy bien —John no parecía muy convencido.

—Te ves preocupado.

—No es nada. —Sherlock se levantó del pecho de John, donde llevaba varias horas recostado cómodamente, y se estiró. —¿Te parece si vamos a comer? ¿Te apetece comida china?

La verdad Sherlock no tenía hambre, pero si eso lo salvaba de las preguntas de John…

Intentaron comer en un restaurant de comida china al que nunca habían ido pero que les recomendaron. Como al dueño no le gustó que Sherlock dedujera que se estaba acostando con un hombre veinte años mayor que él en vez de con su joven esposa, los acabó corriendo del lugar por medio de amenazas y promesas de mucho dolor. Ambos acabaron comiendo en un McDonalds.

—Greg me invitó a ver el partido de mañana en su casa. —comentó John con una papa en la boca. Sherlock levantó la cabeza con interés.

—¿Quiénes irán?

—Sólo él y yo. A Mycroft no le gusta y los demás del equipo de rugby ya tienen otros planes. —Sherlock le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¿Crees que pueda ir? —dijo con cautela y John casi se atraganta con su comida.

—¿Quieres…? Es decir. ¡Claro! Me encantaría. —Pausó, considerando sus palabras. —¿En verdad quieres ir? No sabía que te gustara el americano.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero estar contigo a quedarme en el departamento. Además, Molly me dará los ojos que necesito para mi experimento hasta la siguiente semana, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. —John rio suavemente.

—Bueno, en ese caso me encantaría que me acompañaras.

John rio con felicidad. Sherlock se sintió aún peor.

oOo

—¡Corre, mierda, corre! —gritó Lestrade, con las manos cerradas en puño e inclinado hacia la pantalla. A su lado, John estaba casi igual que emocionado por el partido, ambos gritaban y bebían cerveza y, en aspectos generales, parecían bastante contentos.

Sherlock estaba sentado en una orilla del sillón.

Según el reloj en la parte superior de la pantalla, faltaban tres minutos para el medio tiempo. Sherlock dio un trago a su cerveza, la cual seguía casi completamente llena. Pero no seguiría así por mucho.

Cuando el medio tiempo llegó, Greg y John continuaron hablando excitados sobre quién pensaban que ganaría y quién anotaría el tiro ganador. Sherlock contó con precisión los minutos y, cuando faltaban dos para que el medio tiempo acabara, se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño, mas cuando iba caminando frente a Lestrade fingió tropezar y tiró su cerveza sobre los pantalones del otro.

—Maldita sea. —Greg se levantó con una mueca de asco, mirando sus pantalones mojados.

—Lo lamento. —Sherlock intentó poner su mejor expresión de disculpa. —Los lavaré por ti.

—No, no te preocupes, está bien. —Le sonrió débilmente, pero volvió a maldecir cuando los comentaristas indicaron que el juego comenzaría en un minuto y treinta segundos. Sherlock, quien ya había estado antes en el departamento de Greg, se apresuró a su habitación y sacó un par de pantalones limpios de un cajón. Volvió con Greg y sin decir nada le ofreció los pantalones.

Ver el juego era más importante que cualquier pudor, pensó Greg. Además, entrenaba con John, ya se habían visto desnudos muchas veces en los vestidores, quedar en calzoncillos frente a él no era nada del otro mundo. Sherlock podía joderse, él había tirado la cerveza sobre él de todos modos. Ahí mismo, en la sala, y sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla para no perderse ni un segundo del juego que empezaría en cualquier momento, Greg se quitó los pantalones mojados y se puso los limpios. Sherlock tomó los pantalones sucios y murmurando que iría a lavarlos se dirigió al baño. Atrás de él, John y Greg volvieron a gritar emocionados.

Una vez en el baño, Sherlock cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargó sobre ella. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Eso no estaba bien.

Sacó la cartera de Greg del bolsillo de sus pantalones y, cómo había deducido, la memoria estaba ahí, metida en la bolsita donde deberían ir las monedas. Era demasiado pequeña a decir verdad, y plateada. Claramente no llamaría la atención a alguien que no sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Sherlock guardó la memoria en el bolsillo de su camisa. Y podría haber jurado que la pequeña memoria quemaba su piel.

Poco después metió los pantalones a la secadora, volvió a la sala, tomó otra cerveza y fingió ver el partido.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

oOo

Sherlock le comunicó su éxito a Moriarty por la noche, mientras John se lavaba los dientes. Estaba acostado en la cama, esperando a su novio y mensajeandose con su peor enemigo. La respuesta de Moriarty no tardó en llegar.

[Dos días. Te estás volviendo lento, Sherlock.]

[Parada del autobús fuera de la escuela. 12 pm]

Sherlock no se molestó en contestar, apagó el celular y fingió dormir. John trepó a la cama minutos después, depositó un suave beso en su espalda y lo atrajo hacia él cuidadosamente, procurando no despertar a su durmiente novio. Sherlock no tardó mucho en escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas de John, pero él no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno, como pueden ver esto será un multichapter. Tres si mis cálculos no me fallan. Ya tengo el siguiente completo y quizá lo publique mañana, ya veré.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
